


Fataler Kuß

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EpisodenTAG zu 2.20 Kiss of the Muse. Mein Versuch, Nicks Gefühle darzustellen als Chloe ihn küßt. Übersetzung meiner eigenen Fanfic "Kiss of Fatalism"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fataler Kuß

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss of Fatalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789628) by [Hyndara71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71). 



Disclaimer: Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

A/N: Da ich so selten klever war mich beim Sommer-Bingo zu beteiligen … dann muß ich wohl wieder auf deutsch ran. Mal sehen wohin es führt … EpisodenTAG zu 2.20 Kiss of the Muse

Spoilerwarnung: bis 2.20 Kiss of the Muse

 

„Warum versuchen Sie dann nicht, es zu erklären?“ fragte Nick.  
Warum zum Kuckuck war er eigentlich hier? Er hätte ihr die Neuigkeiten auch telefonisch mitteilen können, wie sie selbst gesagt hatte. Und er wollte sie sicher nicht verletzen, wie er es wohl getan hatte, als er ihr das Foto des Gemäldes gezeigt hatte, das Anton vor dem Mord gemalt hatte.  
Chloe sah ihn an, ein kleines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Die schönsten Lippen, die Nick je gesehen hatte in seinem Leben …  
Nick schluckte, versuchte sich auf Juliettes Gesicht zu konzentrieren, aber … das klappte nicht! Er konnte nicht! Je mehr er versuchte, sich an Juliette zu erinnern, desto mehr verlor ihr Gesicht in seinem Geist an Beständigkeit, an Farbe und Fülle. Schließlich blieb nichts anderes von ihr als ein grauer Schleier irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Geistes.  
Chloe kam näher. „Okay“, sagte sie, noch immer lächelnd.  
Sie war so wunderschön! Perfekt! Göttlich! Nick gingen schlicht die Superlativen aus, um sie zu beschreiben. Schlank und kleiner als er, mit großen, wunderschönen, gefühlvollen Augen. Ihre Lippen, diese wundervollen, vollen Lippen, leicht geöffnet, kam sie näher. Näher und näher, zu nahe!  
Er sollte sie auf keinen Fall so dicht an sich heranlassen. Er war hier, im Dienst, immer noch im Dienst, um sie über die Neuigkeiten zu …  
Chloe packte ihm beim Jackenkragen und zog ihn zu sich herab. Nicht gewaltsam, nein, sanft doch bestimmt.  
Nicht zulassen! Er durfte nicht …  
Und ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
Nicks Welt explodierte und gebar eine neue, wundervollere, kreativere, farbenfrohere, schönere, friedlichere …  
Er fühlte sich wie ein Neugeborenes, das das erste Mal die Wärme der Sonne spürt. All der Schmerz, die Wut, die Hilflosigkeit der letzten Monate, alles fiel von ihm ab, ließ ihn zurück, damit er sich mit Neuem füllen konnte.  
Wie Ikarus auf seinen Schwingen, auf seinem Weg zur Sonne, der Wärme, des Lichtes.  
Farben explodierten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, seine Erinnerungen, seine Gefühle, sein Wesen, alles verwandelte sich auf einen Schlag. Er sah anders, erinnerte sich anders, fühlte anders, er war anders.  
Plötzlich fühlte er den Drang, das Bedürfnis nach Papier und Stift. Er wollte zeichnen, zu Papier bringen, wie er die Welt sah, anders, farbenfroher, schöner, doch auch gewalttätiger als ein nomaler Mensch. Er wollte teilen, zeigen, zeichnen, malen. Er wollte die Kreativität, die da plötzlich erwachte in seinem Inneren.  
Chloes Kuß schmeckte wie süßer Wein mit Honig, wie ein Dessert vor dem Mahl, wie etwas verbotenes, doch sinnliches. Und er wollte mehr! Mehr! Mehr!  
Ihre Zunge spielte mit der seinen, ließ ihn auch noch die letzten Nuancen ihres ganz eigenen Geschmackes kosten.  
Großer Gott! Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte, was er wollte, was er war! Wie immer sie es geschafft hatte, sie hatte ihn erweckt, ihm ein neues Leben eingehaucht. Ein Leben, das er brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
Mehr, mehr, MEHR!  
Nein, meldete die kleine Stimme sich wieder, nein, das darfst du nicht zulassen! Du bist Polizist! Du bist ein Grimm!  
Nicht mehr wichtig! Nichts war mehr wichtig, nichts außer Chloe, außer dieser Erfahrung, außer … außer …  
Noch einmal tauchte Juliette aus seiner Erinnerung auf, grau und uninteressant, langweilig verlor sie mehr und mehr an Substanz, an allem. All der Schmerz um ihren Verlust, all seine halbherzigen Versuche, sie zurückzugewinnen, nichts davon zählte mehr. Nur … nur Chloe!  
Und sie beendete den Kuß, lehnte ihe Stirn gegen die seine, während er immer noch um die Kontrolle über seinen Atem kämpfte.  
„Und so beginnt es“, flüsterte sie lächelnd.


End file.
